


Intertwined

by theprofoundestofbonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, Mute!Cas, sign language ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprofoundestofbonds/pseuds/theprofoundestofbonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck in a new school again and he already hates it by the beginning of first period. That is, until he meets the silent boy with entrapping eyes and talented hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walks beside the principal of Eastway High in complete and total silence. It’s the kind of silence that makes you want to burst with laughter or break down with tears, if only to stop this awkward hysteria-inducing silence. Dean doesn’t understand why the guy needs to escort him personally to class, and why he couldn’t have just given him the printout of rules instead of going over every single one in painful detail, making him (or them) ten minutes late to first period. The entire situation is ridiculous and annoying and makes Dean want to get outta this school now. But, dad had said they’d be staying here for at least a month so Dean forces himself to get over it. It’s not like he has a reputation to make or uphold; he’ll be gone too fast to leave a lingering impression anyways.

 

Too soon the principal stops at a door on their right and opens it wide, gesturing for Dean to lead them both inside. Dean takes a deep breath, steps over the threshold and winces at what he believes must be the closest earthly example of- hell. The classroom he walks in on is an elective class: band. Dean’s never played an instrument in his life, and he’s pretty sure the only reason he was put in this class wasn’t to ‘present new horizons’ but because the rest of the classes were full.

 

When Dean looks up to the rather large classroom all eyes in the room are on him- well, all but one. A single student in the back corner is playing the piano softly and he doesn’t turn nor does he stop playing as the pair walk into the classroom. Dean becomes transfixed on that one kid; the thin boy with those perfectly compelling, slender hands moving over the keys like he’d been doing it for centuries.

 

As the principal introduces Dean Winchester to the class, Dean watches the boy finally pause his playing, sit back, and turn around to meet Dean’s bright and intrigued green eyes. The boy stares back at Dean curiously, and then a look of understanding replaces that as the principal says, “I expect you all to make our new student feel welcomed.”

 

Dean blushes and looks away from the boy’s ocean-deep eyes, down at the floor. The teacher, Mr. Singer, pats him on the back and points out a chair in the back, near the boy he had just been eyeing. Dean shuffles his feet making his way over there, past all the quiet murmuring students. When the principal leaves and Dean has taken his seat directly behind the boy with those slender hands, Mr. Singer says, “I just hate that he does that. Why can’t ya’ll just come in new at the regular time and just blend into the mix. Sorry, kid. And welcome to Band class.”

 

Dean smiles half-heartedly and nods. “Thanks.” He already likes the teacher, at least.

 

“Castiel, will you set Mr. Winchester up with an instrument? Maybe show him a few keys on the piano, the guitar, and a few others to see what he’s interested in. Dean, I’ll set aside some time tomorrow to work with you, okay?”

 

Dean nods and then turns his attention to the boy turning around in his seat. So his name is Castiel. “Hey.” Dean says, and hates that his voice wavers slightly as if he’s nervous- and he is nervous but he doesn’t want this guy to know that.

 

Castiel smiles at Dean and Dean sees the boy’s hands begin to move. He realizes the boy is signing and blurts out, “Oh, are you- you can’t talk?” and he feels like a jerk as soon as the words leave his mouth.

 

Castiel’s eyes are kind, though, and he simply shakes his head and hands Dean a piece of paper. Dean looks down and reads what looks like a note intended for his teachers stating that he is a mute and then there’s a bunch of medical things that Dean doesn’t really understand. He hands the paper back to Castiel and looks away shyly.

 

He doesn’t know what to say following this discovery. He has so many things he wants to say, but he’s afraid they’ll end up wrong when they leave his mind. He doesn’t know how to voice just how beautiful he thinks it is that although Castiel can’t speak words, he has immense talent in speaking the world’s single universal language: music.

 

The rest of the class consists of Castiel showing Dean Instruments and just about the only thing Dean learns is how to hold the damn things. Cas hands him each instrument and then he takes Dean’s hands and adjusts them to hold it, moves his hands to make sure they’re in the right place.

 

The first instrument they try is a guitar, and Cas simply hands it to Dean and watches, waiting for Dean to try to hold it the right way.

 

Dean couldn’t have been more awkward with it if he tried. He grabs it by its neck and holds it up long ways, unsure as to which direction it should be facing and whether he was supposed to hold the neck with his right hand or left hand.

 

He glances shyly as Castiel and the boy smiles, leans toward Dean to help him. His hands linger and Dean becomes so distracted by those perfectly soft hands and that concentrated face that he wouldn’t even be able to say the name of the damn thing in his hands, let alone remember how to hold it later.

 

Once they’ve got the guitar sitting comfortably in Dean’s arms, Castiel sits back and has Dean strum it a few times. Then Castiel takes it back and switches it out with a tambourine and on and on the routine goes, as Dean learns the curves of Castiel’s face and the way his hands move gently over instruments as if they are fragile wings, prone to tearing. He memorizes the way the boy’s face lights up when Dean plays a sound and he will never forget those hesitant smiles that break across Castiel’s face.  

 

Dean is too distracted by the feel of Cas’s hands on him to really learn any of it though, so he hopes that tomorrow Mr. Singer will re-teach him all this.

 

When the bell rings, Cas’s hands are guiding Dean’s fingers over the keys of his piano, the instrument Cas had decided to show him last. Dean’s stomach is in knots and he doesn’t want the teaching, the touching, to end. He wants to stay here and feel Cas’s hands on him, to listen to the sound the instrument makes as Castiel guides Dean’s hands in just the right ways in order to make such sweet and wonderful sounds.

 

But, the bell had rung and Castiel was already releasing his grasp on Dean, stepping away. Dean stands, turns to face Cas as the boy reaches for his messenger bag. “uh, see ya later Cas.” Dean says awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. He wants to say so much more but he bites his tongue, knowing it’s completely insane that he already feels so much for this boy he just met an hour ago.

 

Castiel smiles, raises his hand in a sort of wave and then turns, walks out the door. Dean watches him leave, then picks up his own bag and walks to his next class.

 

Needless to say, the rest of the day remains unimportant, no class bettering than the first one where he met the boy with the soulful blue eyes and conspiring hands. By the end of it, when he gets to the impala and drives himself and Sammy home, he’s ready to climb into bed and sleep the night away so that he can see Castiel again. But, he’s got something else planned.

 

Dean heads straight for the back room that he and Sammy are sharing in the old beat-up apartment. He hears Sammy sit down on the couch and turn on the TV so he knows he’s in the clear, knows he’ll be left alone.                          

 

And so for the next three hours Dean sits on his bed, flipping through a book he had checked out at the library, and memorizes phrases and words in sign language. By the time his dad gets home and puts dinner (a box of crappy cheese pizza) on the table, Dean has gotten to chapter two, which means he can now have an intelligent (albeit, simple) conversation with the guy he has now come to admit he is crushing on. Or, to say that in a less girly way, the guy he’s got a thing for.

 

The next day Dean gets up early to rehearse a few things in the mirror, trying to do it in the sexiest way possible so that by the time he gets to first period he’s feeling confident enough to hopefully not blow it with his nerves. He takes the seat he had yesterday, right by the piano Cas had been seated at, and waits for the rest of the class to shuffle in. Castiel comes in minutes after Dean and his eyes search the room, landing on Dean’s and setting there. A smile breaks across his face and he walks to his seat, eyes never leaving Dean’s. When he reaches him, his hand raises in a wave and Dean immediately sits up, signing hello with a huge smile on his face.

 

Surprise replaces Castiel’s features and the slight smile that had been on his face now grows wider. He signs back, “you learned sign?”

 

And Dean’s smile turns cocky as he signs, “Yes. Last night.”

 

Cas searches Dean’s eyes with a look of intensity Dean never would have expected. He’s at a loss, doesn’t know what to do. So, being Dean Winchester, he laughs and looks away. He says, “It’s not a big deal. I just felt like doing it.”

 

Castiel sits down on the edge of the piano bench, touches Dean’s knee so that he’ll look at him. He signs, “Thank you.”

 

And suddenly all that Dean has felt for this boy comes rushing back, out of the cage he had just tried to lock them in. All the emotions surge forward and he instinctively leans forward, plants a kiss right on Cas’s lips. Cas’s body doesn’t stiffen, doesn’t pull away as Dean would have expected. Instead, Cas’s hands tangle themselves into Dean’s hair and his body leans forward, his lips pressing against Dean’s with equal if not overpowering force. The bell to begin class rings and the two boys separate slowly, regretfully. Their eyes hold each other’s and their hands linger until the only way they touch is with their hands intertwined. 


	2. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself at a Diner with his teacher Mr. Singer.

Dean hadn’t been able to sleep the night of his first kiss with Cas; he had just lain in bed awake for four hours, thinking. And this, this was normal. Dean was that type of person that would pick apart and curse at himself for every action he took from a simple kiss to a conversation, and even just in saying a hello to someone until he hated himself for being such an idiot. This time, though, no matter how hard he tried, Dean could not find a single thing wrong with his kiss with Cas. And that was precisely the problem.

                Around midnight Dean had given up on sleeping and had instead taken to walking around the kitchen, the dirty, seemingly unfinished kitchen. Then when that too became pointless, he left the dingy apartment and went for a walk at three in the morning. Eventually he found himself at the little diner a block down from the apartment and that is where he finds all of his answers. 

                Dean is sitting at a booth in the corner of the twenty four hour diner, sipping coffee when an unexpected man walks in through the front door. The little bell rings and Dean glances up partially because its four in the morning and he had been the only customer for an entire hour but mainly because he’s a trained hunter and he’s learned to be aware of all of his surroundings constantly. 

                The man that walks into the diner right then is his teacher, Mr. Singer. Dean could have just gone back to his coffee and ignored the guy but right as he’s about to do that, Singer catches Dean’s eyes and starts over toward him.

                “Hey kid. What’re you doin’ out so late?” He asks casually concerned.

                Dean watches his teacher sit down across from him and settle back like he plans to stay. “Uh, I couldn’t sleep.”

                Singer nods as if he knows exactly why Dean couldn’t sleep and understands how tough it is. The next words out of his mouth confirm that theory: “Thinkin’ about Castiel?”

                Dean stares back at his teacher in shock, unsure as to how to respond he blurts, “How did you-“

                Mr. Singer interrupts, “You were kissing the boy in my class, Winchester. It aint a secret.”

                It might even be laughable if it weren’t so traumatizing. Dean had even thought about the people around him,  _his teacher_ seeing him kiss Castiel. He hadn’t kissed a boy so openly ever, not in any school he had been to. And now in this one, the one he’s going to be staying in the longest, he kissed a guy the second day into school. Dean looks down at his hands which wrap around his cup and mumbles, “Yeah well I wasn’t thinking about him. I just couldn’t sleep.” 

                Mr. Singer makes a sound like he doesn’t believe a single thing Dean said. “Okay Dean, good luck with that avoiding your problems nonsense.” 

                Dean looks up angrily into his teacher’s eyes. “I don’t have any problems. I can handle my shit, why don’t you stop digging your nose in it.”

                Before Dean can regret cursing at his teacher, the man throws his head back and laughs. “You got yourself a heap of problems, boy. But, that’s okay. That’s life. I’m glad you aint the type to bitch and moan about it.”  The waiter finally comes by then and Mr. Singer waves the guy away, leans over the table toward Dean intently. “Listen, Dean. I can tell you’ve got a lot on your plate. I just want to let you know that I’m here for ya, whenever you feel like admitting to those issues.” With that, Mr. Singer gets up, tips his baseball cap, and walks out of the restaurant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love some comments on this one too. Thank you so much for the support!


	3. Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kalin. <3 Thank you so much, dear. I hope you like it. :)

Dean walks into class ten minutes late two weeks since the first day of school. His dad had needed his help reloading and cleaning the guns this morning and since Dean had let Sammy off the hook to study for a test, it had taken him twice as long to do the job. Mr. Singer doesn’t even glance toward the door, though, when Dean comes in. He just continues his lecture with a small wave of his hand to let Dean know he should just take a seat.

So, Dean goes to the back again, to to the seat next to Castiel. The boy gives him a warm smile and Dean signs, “hello.”

Castiel’s smile widens and he signs back, “good morning.”

Dean feels himself blush at the look in Castiel’s eyes. It’s like the guy still can’t believe Dean learned sign for him and well Dean Is kind of nervous about that himself so he sits down and looks toward the front, at his teacher who is going over a new song he wants the class to work on.

When he’s finished, let’s the class loose, Mr. Singer walks to Castiel and asks if he wouldn’t mind continuing working with Dean since he doesn’t have any new material for Castiel. He also adds that Castiel is so advanced it might be helpful to try learning through teaching.

The boy nods but Dean doesn't really look at him to see his face, still trying to hide his blush. When he finally does though, Mr. Singer has gone away and Castiel is watching Dean with a curious smile. Ever spontaneous, Dean blurts out, “So what are you some musical genius or something?” He doesn’t mean to sound so mocking, it just comes out to sound that way.

But, ever understanding, Castiel smiles shyly and then bends over his desk, writing. When he hands Dean the notepad, it reads: I’ve been playing since I was five. But I’m not a genius.

Dean looks up smiling and since he doesn't know enough sign, he says, “Okay Cas, go ahead and be modest but I say your a genius.”

Castiel blushes but continues to stare at Dean smiling. Then he quickly writes, “Can I take you out tonight? I want to show you something.”

Dean feels his stomach drop with nerves and he can barely move his head enough to answer with a nod.

 

_-_

Dean stares at himself in the mirror, turning and moving so that he can see every angle of the jeans and dress shirt he has on. Both belong to Sammy so the jeans are a bit loose and the shirt a bit too long. But, other than that Dean is sure they look alright on him. What he can't decide is if he's overdressed or not well enough dressed up and since Castiel wouldn't tell him where they were going Dean couldn't really be sure. 

"Dean. You look great." Sammy says encouragingly, still sitting propped up against Dean's dresser. 

Dean grunts in response and tugs on the hem of the shirt again. "Its wrinkled."

Sammy makes a sound like he's holding back a laugh. "No, Dean, I just ironed it. You watched me iron it."

"Well you did a shot job then."

Sammy sighs and gets up, walks over to Dean. The boy is only a few inches taller than Dean now but in this moment, in this moment of Dean's slight humiliation and embarrassment Sammy seems to tower over him. Sam lays a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiles down at him. "You look great, Dean." He says. "Now, are you gonna tell me who you're going on this date with?"

Dean blushes and looks away. "No." He busies himself with messing up his hair some more and then angrily patting it down. 

Sammy leaves the room with a long drawn out sigh and a "Have fun" over his shoulder. 

_-_

Castiel picks him up at the park a block away from Dean's place. He didn't want Castiel to see his place so he had told him earlier to pick him up here, right under the biggest tree in the park. They walk in silence out of the park and then down the street a ways. Castiel stops at a repair shop and Dean looks at him curiously. Castiel smiles and grabs his hand, pulling Dean into the shop. Dean's stomach flips and grows warm and Castiel's touch. He smiles like an idiot and Castiel leads him deep into the yard. When they stop it's in front of a beaten up beauty, an impala. "Damn." Dean says with the highest appreciation. Its dirty and a bit beat up but damn it's beautiful.

Dean reaches out and touches her, brushing off dirt and rubble. He looks back when the hand in his tightens. Castiel hands him a note. It reads:

My uncle, Gabriel, owns the shop. I saw you at lunch the other day, reading a car magazine. Do you want this impala? It needs a lot of work but I thought we could come over after school everyday and work on it. 

Dean looks up at the boy with bright blue eyes, with soft hands, and with a smile that could bring world peace and he nods, signs, "I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments please. You know us writers, we need the feedback. This fic will most likely be added to. I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
